


The Necklace

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Necklaces, Office Romance, Secretary - Freeform, Y/N is a reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Infatuated with the beautiful Grelle Sutcliff but too shy to declare your feelings, you decide to leave her a surprise birthday present. What will happen when Grelle catches you in the act?
Relationships: Grell Sutcliff/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161
Collections: Anime FF





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> At the present time, Grelle's canon birthday is unknown. I chose February 17th as the date since this was when her debut manga chapter (That Butler, Activated) was released.
> 
> I wrote this with a female reader in mind since it's Femslash February.

After darting a quick look over your shoulder, you tiptoed toward Grelle’s desk, clutching a small, giftwrapped box in your hand. Everyone else in the office had gone to the canteen for lunch, but you’d snuck back unnoticed. You were on a mission. Based on a recent conversation you’d overhead between Grelle and Ronald, February 17th was a momentous day: Her birthday, to be precise. It was the least you could do to pay your respects. After all, you adored Grelle. One of the British dispatch’s most powerful reapers, whose fiery temper and boisterous personality burned brighter than her scarlet hair. And her beauty was the stuff of legend. You’d daydreamed about those cherry-red lips on more than one occasion, to the point that Mr. Spears had scolded you for slacking. Thank the gods he didn’t realize just _how_ unprofessional those reveries were!

Grelle wouldn’t think twice about a secretary like you. Lately, though, she’d lingered after dropping off her paperwork, sitting on your desk and kicking those shapely legs while making idle conversation. A couple of times, she’d placed her hand over yours and even tucked a strand of hair behind your ear! You tried not to read too much into it. Grelle was a notorious flirt, but she didn’t often get serious. It probably didn’t mean anything, so why get your hopes up when they’d be crushed in the end? That didn’t stop your heart from racing when she warmly complimented your outfit or winked at you as she strolled by.

Regardless of what Grelle’s feelings might be, you wanted to give her something on her special day, but you were much too shy to casually hand it off to her. You’d never initiated a conversation with her, and the mere thought of it was enough to make your legs shake. You’d screw it up, say something awkward and stupid, or be so overcome with nervousness that you couldn’t speak at all. Besides, what if she didn’t like the present? Since a secretary at your level didn’t exactly make the best pay, your budget was limited, and you couldn’t afford the lavish gifts Grelle deserved. She’d probably turn up her nose at whatever cheap little thing you purchased.

Still, you had to try. Grelle should feel loved on her birthday; surely she’d appreciate a surprise from a secret admirer.

“Why, hello there, darling.”

Oh _shit_!

You could feel the color drain from your face as you turned to see none other than the woman herself. Grelle looked even more gorgeous than usual in a black-and-white striped button-up and trim black trousers. And her freckles were so damn _cute_!

She studied you over the rim of her glasses and shot you a devastating smile. Your hands began shaking uncontrollably.

“What might you be doing when we’re still on break, love?” She tilted her head and smiled wider, showing those sharp, white teeth. “Inquiring minds want to know.”

Damn, damn, _damn_. There was no way you were getting out of this without an explanation, and you braced yourself for the stinging rejection that was to come.

“Uh…I…um…um…” You took a deep breath and thrust out the package towards her, fixing your gaze on the ground so you wouldn’t have to see her disdain.

“H-happy birthday!”

A moment of silence…then she grabbed you by the chin and brought up your gaze to meet hers. To your amazement, Grelle’s eyes glistened with tears.

“You got a present for me, poppet?”

“Y-y-yes,” you choked out.

She took the box from your hand and carefully undid the bright red ribbon tied around the middle before meticulously tearing off the giftwrap, which fell to the floor while she concentrated on opening the box. She handled it with uncommon gentleness, as if touching something as fragile as a baby bird.

“Oh!”

She gasped when she saw the necklace nestled among white satin. It was small and simple—a little red, teardrop-shaped crystal on a gold chain—but you’d saved up for months in order to buy it.

“I, um…I know it’s kind of p-plain…”

“It’s beautiful.” She clasped you to her bosom, and you melted into her embrace. You felt suddenly lightheaded, though you couldn’t say whether it was from pure elation or from the sweet scent of her perfume that now engulfed you.

“It’s been a while since anyone gave me a present, darling,” she whispered, and you wrapped your arms around her comfortingly. Many people at the dispatch treated Grelle like a running joke. She kept her head held high, but you’d always suspected the exclusion and nasty remarks hurt more than she let on.

“Thank you.”

You let out a small squeak when she kissed the top of your head, and time slowed to a crawl. Then she buried a hand in your hair and brought your lips to hers, and time stopped altogether. For one so passionate, she was surprisingly tender, gently leading you through your first kiss. Her tongue glided over yours, and you gasped and clung to her tighter. When you parted, she cupped your cheek and ran her thumb along your bottom lip, making you tremble.

“Like I thought…you have a spark.” She grinned. “You’re not the others.”

Your next kiss was rougher, more ardent, and you instinctively pressed closer as you hungered for her.

“Hasty, hasty, darling,” she cooed, pulling away and pressing a slender finger against your lips. “We wouldn’t want to be naughty and have William catch us, now would we?” You blushed furiously.

“Buuut…I’m free the moment the clock strikes five.” Her eyes beckoned you, sultry and inviting.

Emboldened by her frankness, you blurted out, “Can I treat you to dinner? And maybe…a little something after?” Your gaze roved over her body, and Grelle tossed her hair over her shoulder, clearly thrilled at the effect she had on you.

“Oh _my_ …I don’t see how I can resist a cute little secretary who treats me so well,” she purred. Her lashes fluttered, and your heart hammered in your chest.

“After five, then?”

“I’ll meet you outside the office complex.” The sound of footsteps made you both turn your heads. It looked like people were slowly trickling in to resume the day’s work. She winked and pecked your cheek before sauntering back to her post. “ _Au revoir_ , my petunia!” You clasped your hands and sighed dreamily. As you reluctantly turned to walk to your own desk, you saw her glance down at the box that housed her necklace and press it to her heart with a quiet smile.


End file.
